Aizen's Unexpected Friend
by MegaNaraku
Summary: Aizen decides to take a stroll in Karakura Town for once hiding his spiritual pressure. Though he runs into somebody he will regret seeing.


Aizen's unexpected friend.

Aizen awoke at Los Noches. It was before Ichigo and his friends even came to Hueco Mundo, and Orihime wasn't kidnapped yet. Aizen decided to hide his spiritual pressure and go into the world of the living for a change. He put on a leather jacket and jean pants so nobody would recognize him.

"Gin. I am going to the world of the living today. I am leaving things in charge with you. Don't disappoint me Gin" said Aizen.

"Yes lord Aizen" Gin said while he smiled.

Aizen opened up a Garganta and entered it. He reappeared in Karakura Town. He looked over the city and felt no spiritual pressure.

"Good. Now, I haven't explored this town in quite some time. Time to look around" He thought to himself.

He flash stepped towards the ground and walked silently towards some of the buildings.

"WELL HI!" Rangiku said behind him.

"Oh...shit" Aizen thought to himself.

He slowly turned around and saw Rangiku smiling cheerfully at him.

"Hello Rang...Hey, how are you?" He said nervously.

She grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah I am. Why don't you show me around the town."

Aizen was nervous. I bead of sweat came down on his forehead. He was worried if she would blow his cover. She grabbed Aizen by the shoulder and started to run with him.

"If you want to look good in this town, we need to buy you a suit" She said cheerfully.

Aizen wanted to run as fast as he could to get away from her, but he thought that would make it more suspicious. So he just decided to go along with it. He had no choice. They eventually showed up at a fancy suit store. They both went in and started to look around. Aizen was bored to death.

"Hey, ugh, I never got your name. What is it?" Rangiku asked.

Aizen thought for a minute, and finally came up with one.

"My name is...Kurai.

"Weird name. Well, then, Kurai, it's time to get you a SUIT!" She yelled.

All of the people in the store turned and glared at them. Aizen's face turned blood red as he clenched his fist. He didn't know what to do. He had no choice but to do as Rangiku said.

"Out of all the people in Karakura Town, WHY did I she have to spot me" he thought to himself.

Rangiku spotted a nice suit in one of the racks. It was a black suit that came with a red and black striped tie, and black dress pants.

"Kurai, this is the perfect suit for you. Here try it on" Rangiku said cheerfully.

Just then, Aizen thought of something.

"Wait. All I have to do is go to the dressing room and get Gin to come here and pick me up!"

Aizen got the expensive suit and went into the dressing room. He put the suit down and got out his phone. He tried calling Gin.

"C'mon Gin. Answer!"

Aizen was getting impatient. He called 3 times, but nobody answered. Aizen eventually gave up and put his suit on. Then he thought for a second. As Rangiku was waiting outside, she heard a blast. Aizen ran out of the store through the hole in the wall that he created. Rangiku saw him through the window of the store.

"Your not getting away from me!" She yelled.

Aizen ran, and he noticed Rangiku behind him. Rangiku flash stepped and caught up to Aizen as she tackled him to the ground.

"I can't believe you stole that suit! Your such a bad boy" she said with a naughty smile on her face.

Aizen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rangiku's boobs dangled in front of Aizen's face as she sat up. His face turned red as he stood up an brushed himself off.

"Don't you go running off without saying anything to me, OK" She said as she glared at him.

"Ugh, yeah, right" Aizen said.

"Now, you wanted to meet some of my friends right. How about I introduce Orihime to you?" she asked.

Aizen thought for a moment. He wondered if her friends would know who he was. He didn't want to go.

"Well, actually, I need to call somebody first." Aizen said.

"Oh, OK, no problem. Take your time" said Rangiku.

Aizen went over to call Gin. This time Gin answered his phone.

"Oh, it's nice to hear from you Aizen. Did you find anything useful on your little trip?" asked Gin.

"Gin, you get me out of here now. Rangiku spotted me, but I think she doesn't know it's me. I hid my spiritual pressure. Get me out of here before I go insane! If I open a Garganta, she will attack me the moment she sees me. So you open a small Garganta and I will flash step into it and get the hell out of here. She made me go shopping!" Aizen yelled.

"Well, OK, if you say so Aizen."

A minute later, a small Garganta opened up in Karakura Town as they were both walking on the sidewalk. Aizen smiled.

"So long Rangiku! Don't ever make me go shopping again. It's so boring!" Aizen yelled.

He flash stepped to the Garganta, and Gin welcomed Aizen and then closed it. Rangiku stared for a moment and then spoke.

"That...was...AIZEN! NOOOOO! I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" She yelled.

"Next time I see him, I will force him to go shopping with me in nine malls!"


End file.
